Here's ado to lock up honesty
by Dark- Cherry Angel
Summary: 50 stories in 50 sentences, where red is the majority and god knows they both love red. BlossomXBrick


**Angel**

As she floated above him, a halo of light surrounded her head and for a brief moment before she hits him he thinks about her as his angel, one day.

**Gravity **

It was the one thing that existed to make her life even more painful than his cutting remarks and the punches to the stomach and that was the ground colliding with her back.

**Wounds **

They would always be there if she remained a Powerpuff Girl and there was no way to fix that or remove the Chemical X from her body.

**Cry **

He'd touch the tears running down his face that most times were created by frustration at seeing her fight for the opposite team.

**Fire**

Blossom would always stare at the flames on the stove and imagine him once again running his hand through his fiery, red locks.

**Water **

Sometimes she'd sit in her room and laugh quietly when she heard Brick waking in the morning on the other side of the apartment, imagining his finger stuck in the glass of water.

**Dark vs. Light **

Sometimes when they were fighting his heart wouldn't be in it and he'd stare at her with his red eyes, at the light that drove out the darkness…at most times, before the final blow was given.

**Horizon **

After a grand battle he'd sit on their roof at night, above her bedroom just to make sure she wasn't too damaged by the injuries he inflicted.

**Ocean **

There was that one chance meeting where he mumbled something about going for a swim because it was the only thing he could think of to stay distracted from staring at her clad in a pink bikini.

**Wings **

She didn't need wings when she could already fly.

**Decision **

He had a decision to make before anyone came looking for them and that was to press his lips to hers in a heated kiss before running away.

**Gratitude **

She thanked him tiredly when he brought her home safely, feeling guilty that he had laid a hand on her in the first place.

**Fluffy**

As Brick stared at the stuffed animal he wondered idly how girls could like getting these as gifts, let alone thinking how they were cute.

**Mountain **

Their one major problem was the size of a mountain, figuratively speaking; they doubted a mountain could fit on their hearts.

**Comfort **

His chiselled chest, even though hard, was the most comfy pillow she ever had.

**Death**

Wasn't something he was about to let happen to him (because he was stubborn) or to her (because he was in love) so he found himself holding back sometimes when they fought.

**Life**

He'd never thought he'd wear the blue robe or don the mask or even hold the child whose cries were nothing compared to his own.

**Distrust**

She stared at the diamond ring and wondered idly where he got it or at least how he got it.

**Warmth**

He still felt warm even though he was drenched from head to foot and blamed it on that damned, pink bikini.

**Beat**

He'd punch relentlessly at the wall before one of his brothers would come to pull him away muttering about girls and how love could only end in tears.

**Narrow**

The alleyway only allowed for their bodies to be pressed against each other as they hid from their families but neither minded really.

**Snow**

It wasn't their element and both hated the cold with a passion and so they'd spend most nights in front of the fire at either's houses, trying to avoid getting wet by their brothers and sisters.

**Rain**

It was the rain they hated just as much as the snow because when either of them was wet their hair wasn't the same glossy red like the fire that they loved.

**Flower Petals **

He found it clichéd to buy her blossoms because the petals always wilted or fell off and he didn't want their love to die_ that_ easily.

**Loneliness**

He'd give little talks about the pros and cons about being in love to his brothers sometimes, only to be left alone after a few minutes because they were childish and still believed in 'cooties'.

**Desire**

He hadn't felt as tempted in his life as he stared at her unconscious body and so drew little love hearts on her face with a permanent marker.

**Sin**

He was one proud male only to be won over by lust and greed when her lips would crash against his in fiery passion.

**Bewilderment **

To say he was surprised was an understatement and he fainted from the shock of her announcement of a bouncing baby.

**Tranquillity **

He placed his hands in his pockets and smiled charmingly, 'so you wanna go out sometime?' he asks before mumbling about loosing his sanity.

**Leader**

Blossom's always been a leader and so has he, and that's what they don't like, that they're both leaders…always telling people (mostly each other) what to do…

**Student **

She was Student Representative when she met him and she wished, for that moment, that she wasn't because she already knew she was falling.

**Cooking**

Brick stares at the plate contemplating and deems the food unworthy of eating because it's burnt and black and also deems Blossom a horrible cook.

**Game**

He still liked video games…so sue him.

**Double**

What was even better than video games were those arcade games where he could kick Blossom's arse is versus.

**Privacy**

She always had this ability to barge in at the wrong time and currently he was butt naked, towelling himself dry.

**Pride**

Brick always hated that tongue of hers where she could best him verbally and would wallow in the corner after feeling his reputation go down the drain…again.

**Hate**

They hate each other, so much, only to come back for more each day.

**Normal**

Girls weren't normal he concluded after a day of hearing the Powerpuffs go on about buying dresses and then picking dates and how one should go about getting said date, their makeup and hair, and if said boy was going to dance or wallow in the corner…like - did he just hear his name?

**Red**

It was the colour of their hair and her eyes when she was angry and his eyes most of the time and his hat that she enjoyed confiscating.

**Gift**

It was a curse being a super hero but she was thankful for that sole opportunity that brought him into her life.

**Family **

He was growing crazy as the days wore on, he never signed up for three children, all of which were hormonal and girls.

**Work **

Let's just say he put more effort into looking after his needy girlfriend than getting that project at the firm completed.

**Battleground**

Note to self: never mention that monthly thing when she's in a bad mood.

**Travel **

He never saw the point of booking a flight and would argue relentlessly with Blossom that if they wanted to go Hawaii they'd arrive there hours before the plane would if they flew.

**Cross**

She tapped her foot angrily waiting his arrival within the school halls, rubbings her hands of the slimy mess left in her locker.

**Rip**

He didn't intend to rip her shirt in half when they were fighting but was kind of glad he did.

**Laughter**

Brick merely growled as he launched himself at his brothers when he told them he was due to be a father.

**Blanket**

When they moved in and he saw the pink doona cover, he made his statement loud and clear by sowing his side of the blanket with red cloth and declaring it his side of the bed (even though it was truly hers).

**Picture**

She didn't like taking pictures because she feared her eyes turning out red and that reminded her too much of him.

**Chaos**

If he described love he'd say this to everyone 'don't do it, trust me, they're total bitches, its hell' even though amongst the chaos he was truly happy.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

I'm never going this again. It was hard and it took so long to complete. I hope you enjoyed that. It's Brick and Blossom, which is the first time I've ever written about them together, so I hope you enjoyed that and I hope you review.

Please clicky the button below. s2


End file.
